


Soft

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: Basically they fuck, Bottom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluffy Smut, He just is, M/M, Nerds in Love, Porn, Smut, Top Ned Leeds, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, ned is cis, peter is trans, peter parker is a twink, porn with no plot, writer is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Peter Parker has been on testosterone for a while and is having a good time, his boyfriend, Ned Leeds is having to put up with his increase sex drive though.Basically Peter is a needy bottom.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, hi.  
> This is one of my first times writing smut and my first time writing this ship so please be gentle with me.  
> No one has proofread this and I am dyslexic so it’s probably full of mistakes, please don’t point them out unless they are really ruining your reading experience bc it don’t take criticism well lmao. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!!!! 
> 
> Basically my trans chubby ass got fed up with the lack of good smut of trans and/or chubby characters. So I wrote some of my fave trans guy/chubby guy ship!

It was late one evening In the middle of summer. The sunset threw pink and blue streaks over the New York Skyline. The Stark tower stood prominent, with the low light reflecting from it’s many windows, casting a gorgeous glare. Many of said windows were open in the hope of allowing in even the slightest bit of cool air for the people inside. One of these belonged to Peter Parker, he now resides here most of the time, moving back and forth between his adopted family, the avengers, and his aunt May's house.Peter was currently laying in his boxers, on his king size bed, being kissed senseless by his boyfriend, Ned Leeds. The sounds that filled the luxury room were the hum of the traffic below, the whirl of the fan on Peter’s desk, quiet music coming from Peter’s laptop, and Peter’s needy moans. 

Five months. Five months Peter Parker had been on testosterone, he know this was going to happen, he had researched the hell out of the effects of taking testosterone for years beforehand, but it still caught him off guard, and his sex drive was through the roof. He was beyond thrilled with all the other changes, he had been keeping a detailed video blog of vis voice drops and he had been rushing to tell anyone who would listen about every new hair he found on his chin, yet the extent his libido was starting to get on his nerves. Him and Ned had been dating for around nine months now, and they had what could only be described as an average sex life for awkward, nerdy, inexperienced teenagers. They kissed and groped and rubbed on each other, until they had both came in their boxers, there where and jobs and the occasional mind blowing blowjob, yet most nights they didn’t feel the need to have sex. The boys were best friends and enjoyed each other's company, one of their favourite couple activities was to just lay in eachothers arms, and talk about everything and nothing (to be honest, usually films) until, they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. This all seemed to change when Peter took his first testosterone shot, If you asked Ned would say he hadn’t had a moment's rest since that day. It seemed he couldn’t go a moment without his boyfriend tugging on his sleeve, kissing his neck, grabbing his ass, pulling him into the nearest bed or couch or work surface and trying his best to get his pants off. Ned loved getting the other boy off, or he wouldn’t do it, but a man needed a rest every once in a while.

They had appreciated been making out on the bed in nothing but their underwear for approximately half an hour, when Peter took Neds hand and placed it on his crotch,  
“Hey there” Ned mumbled into the kiss, gently squeezing the boys packer through his boxers.  
“Ned, please” muttered Peter, his cheeks flushed pink.  
“What?” Said Ned, continuing to rub at the bulge in Peter’s pants, he could feel the wetness of his come leaking through.  
Peter moaned something illegible as Ned kissed his way down his body and nuzzled in his crotch. Peter swore as he began to lick the come through his boxers. Peter hurriedly began scrambling to take them off, kneeing Ned in the face in the process.  
“You fucker!” Exclaimed Ned, checking his nose wasn’t bleeding.  
“Shit I’m so sorry, are you okay babe?” Said Peter.  
“Yeah, I’m good, no blood anyway.”  
“God, I didn’t mean to babe, please forgive me.”  
“I forgive you, but please be careful, you don’t know the power you have behind super hero ballerina hybrid legs”  
“I really am sorry” Peter kissed Ned softly on the nose and Ned helped Peter safely remove his pants, along with his packer. Peter tugged at the waist band of Ned’s boxers and flashed some puppy eyes, Ned took the hint and removed his own pants too.

Their lips met again and they messily kissed as Ned’s hands found there way down to Peter’s dick. He thought about how interesting it had been to see the size of his partners genitals grow over the past few months due to his hormones, and how what he had previously struggled to locate, he could now grab onto comfortably. He decided not to mention it at this moment thigh, as a biology nerd out about the size of your partners member isn’t always the sexiest thing. 

Peter desperately grinded into Ned’s hand. Ned tugged softly, remembering how sensitive his partner was, and that even the softest touches can make him come undone. Ned dipped his fingers into the warm wetness of Peter’s come, using it as a lubricant to rub him more. Peter griped hard onto Ned’s shoulders and moaned deeply. Ned looked at Peter, who’s cheeks were flushed, his dark hair messy, with a stray curl stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were filled with lust and love. If Ned wasn’t hard already he definitely was at this gorgeous sight. 

Peter spat in his hand, grabbed Neds cock and began to rub him off. Ned gasped and bit his lip to suppress his moans. Smiling, proud of himself for getting this reaction, Peter shifted their position, pushing Ned down onto his back, and quickly took Ned’s cock in his mouth. Ned couldn’t help but let out a moan this time, as Peter took his whole length with ease in his warm, wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth, Ned threw his head back, moaning uncontrollably now. Then as quickly as he started, Peter stopped.  
“Oh, you bastard!” Exclaimed Ned, grabbing Peter by the hair and trying to guide him back to his cock, but he resisted.  
“Babe…?” Said peter, almost whispering.  
“Uh?”  
“I…”  
“What is it?”  
Peter looked down sheepishly and started softly needing at Ned’s tummy.  
“Peter please” Said Ned  
“It’s just that…” Peter blushed and continued to play with the softness of Ned’s torso.  
“Go on”  
“I was thinking maybe.. if you don’t mind.. I’d like for you to maybe…..”  
“Yes?”  
Peter looked the other dead in the eyes “I need you to fuck me.”  
“Oh..” replied Ned, it was his turn to blush now. They had never had sex like that before, Ned had thought about it but never talked about it with Peter, he guessed If Peter wanted it he’d ask for it, and now he was.  
“Are you sure?” Asked Ned.  
“Obviously I’m sure!” Said Peter, beginning to fidget again.  
“Well okay” smiled Ned, he was excited and a little nervous.  
“Are we going to do it then?” Said Peter.  
Then suddenly Ned grabbed Peter and flipped him over so he was pinning him to the bed.  
“Maybe if you ask nicely”  
“Please Ned”, Ned giggled, kisses Peter on the mouth and then kissed down his body. When he reached his hips, he placed a hand firmly on each thigh and separated them to crawl between them. He lowered his head to lick peters dick, reviving a moan from the man above him. Ned licked and sucked Peters dick for a while before moving down to peters leaking hole. He very gently presses the tip of his tongue against the entrance before asking.  
“Would you like me to fuck this hole or your ass?”  
“Uh, this one, just get on with it.”  
“Yes your highness” Ned returned to licking at Peters hole. His come tastes delicious and there was so much of it, Ned could feel he had it all round his mouth but he didn’t care, he actually found it kind of hot. He thought how he should ask Peter to sit on his face one day so he could eat him out like this and get covered in his come, but he know what his boy needed right now and who was he to deny him that. He presses one of his chunky fingers against the entrance to Peter’s hole and slowly eased it in. Peter gasped and grabbed the pillow next to him. Then Ned proceeded to add a second finger, this made Peter moan and buck his hips, trying to fuck himself on Ned’s fingers. Ned used his free hand to hold Peters hips still and began slowly but deliberately pumping his fingers back and forth. Peter swore, Ned had gorgeous thick fingers that filled him up wonderfully, but he couldn’t help but want more.  
“I want your cock.” Demanded Peter.  
“Okay beautiful, just be patient.” Said Ned. Peter wiggled triumphantly. 

Ned continued to fuck him, picking up the pace slightly, it was easy enough as Peters whole made more than enough lubrication. Ned decided to add a third finger in order to prepare him for his cock. This made Peter scream with pleasure, three fingers filled him perfectly. Then Ned pulled out and Peter looked at him pouting.  
“Shit” Said Ned.  
“What?”  
“Do you have condoms?”  
“Ugh”  
“I love you but I’m not ready for babies just just Peter”  
“There should be some in my spare rucksack at the bottom of the wardrobe”  
Ned got up to go get them as Peter watched him with a needy look on his face. When Ned got back to the bed Peter was stroking himself.  
“Hey, mine” smiled Ned, batting away Peters hand.  
“You left though” pouted Peter. Ned rolled his eyes and opened the condom, he was a little unsure of how to put it on, this being his first time but he figured it out soon enough and went back to kneeling in between Peters legs. Peter positioned himself and Ned lined his dick up with Peters hole. The pair made eye contact and nodded at each other, they had been best friends for so long, they had mastered nonverbal communication, this look meant “I love you, I trust you, and I’m ready for this.” Ned pushed into Peter and they both let out a moan. He felt as if this tight hole was made just for him, as he fitted perfectly there and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. He started to pump back and forth, he could feel Peter relaxing around him, as his body adjusted to being fucked. He looked to Peter, who was a sight of pure beauty, head thrown back, mouth open, panting, one hand in his own messy dark hair, and the other gripping a fist full of the bed sheets. “You’re gorgeous” mumbled Ned as he began to thrust a bit harder. 

Soon they both felt orgasm approaching, Peter reached down to touch his dick but Ned again batted his hand out of the way, he wanted to do it himself. He rubbed peters dick until he felt Peter start to come around him, Peters hole throbbed as he orgasmed and this drove Ned over the edge too, peter hit climax and Ned continued to fuck him for a moment until he climaxed himself.  
“Fuck!” Said Peter, out of breath.  
“Yeah, fuck.” Ned replied, pulling out. Peter whimpered, upset that he was no longer full but soon forgot about it once Ned has thrown away the condom and cuddled up next to him.  
“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Mumbled Peter sleepily.  
“As are you” smiled Ned. Soon Peter was asleep with his head on his best friends chest. Ned admired the sight of him for a whole, he looked to pretty and exhausted, and Ned too pride in the thought that he had done this to him. Ned shortly fell asleep and they stayed in each other’s arms all night.


End file.
